Naruto: the orange death
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto was attacked by villagers and ends up being raised by kurama Smart strong multibloodline naruto fem Kurama rated m for later chapters and pairings
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

it was a horrible night for one Naruto Uzumaki as he was being chased by villagers who were yelling die demon while throwing various items at him. "What did I do to you?" Cried Naruto as he reached a dead end.

"you killed our wives and children" said one ninja who then threw a katana which went through his chest and just missed his heart. Naruto looked down as he was about to pass out before looking up at the ninja and hitting the ground.

* * *

 **Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer and started to walk towards what looked like a gate as he was hearing crying. "Who's there?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Sochi" said the voice.

"Why did you call me Sochi?" Asked Naruto

"because I've been here since you have been born and I was inside your mother before she and your father died trying to save the village from me while I was under the control of an Uchiha but none he less I just wanted to leave your village in peace but I guess since I'm in you now Sochi I guess I can't be helped I he great kyuubi no yoko will rain you to protect yourself and those you love" said the kyuubi. "You can call me Kurama or mom but that's up to you" said the kyuubi.

"ok mom thank you for keeping me alive all those times I was poisoned I kinda chalked it up to me having a super immune system but now it makes sense" said Naruto.

"Wait you accept me as your mom?" Asked Kurama.

"Well of course I can't see any deception in your eyes so I know I can trust you" said Naruto.

"thank you Sochi that's means a lot to me please do not tell anyone that I told you who your parents are as your father Minato Namekaze aka the Yandaime Hokage had a lot of enemies and your mother Kushina Uzumaki was feared as the red death of Konoha" said Kurama. "I will do you a few favours as you have hidden bloodlines through the Namekaze and the Uzumaki clans as the Namekaze clan was a branch of the Uchiha that married a senju but lost the sharringan do to less stress and the Uzumaki had a chance to unlock the rennegan or Byakugan as they were part of the third child of Kaguya otsutsuki that she hid from the world said child had both Doujutsu and as such would be a force to be reckoned with" finished kurama.

"Just one question. Why do you love me like my mother would?" Asked Naruto.

"Because while your mother was pregnant with you I guess being in her kinda made me start to feel like you were my child too" responded Kurama. "Anyway you need to learn to protect yourself so while you sleep I will train you and while you are awake you will work on your strength, speed and stamina but we will start that tomorrow as I need you to ask the Hokage for a apartment and an Anbu guard preferably crow or dog as they know your mom and dad but recommend that they keep an eye on you at all times and one will do day shift and the other night that way people won't attack you as much after that ask if you can use his personal training ground so that you can practice till you can defend yourself" said Kurama.

Naruto just nodded. "Also Naruto I want you to know I'm going to find out what you elemental affinity is" added Kurama.

"What do you mean elemental affinity?" Asked Naruto.

"Well there are five that are considered elements but in reality there are seven and they are. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, Yin and Yang. The reason yin and yang aren't considered elements is because not many people know about them since my father over 1000 years ago" said Kurama.

"Ok mom I will do that" said Naruto as he started to wake up.

* * *

 **Konoha hospital**

Naruto started to wake up and rubbed his eyes before looking around the room.

"Hi Jiji before you say anything I want to know if you could get me an apartment and let me train in your training ground so I can protect myself and those I love also can I have dog and crow protect me and help me train where I need help" requested Naruto.

"I will do that but why may I ask do you want to train so early?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well I figured out who my father is but I know he had his enemy's so I want to train so I can take his spot as Namekaze clan head" said Naruto even though it was a half lie.

"Wait how did you find out?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Easy really just remove the whisker marks from my face and you have a carbon copy of Minato Namekaze or the fourth Hokage. Don't worry I don't plan on running around yelling out who my father is I just plan to make him and my mom proud by becoming known as the Orange death. Think of it this way when you mix the yellow flash and the red death you get the orange death or orange flash of doom" said Naruto with a smile.

"well seeing as you know who they are looks like I have to change my plans" said Sarutobi.

 _"Hey Sochi just so you know you should have the Byakugan and sharringan by next week the rennegan by the week after so when you unlock them you will need training in those aspects the rennegan however you will have to ask me for help as I know a bit about it"_ said Kurama.

 _"Thanks mom"_ Naruto responded.

The third Hokage left the room and Naruto then sat up and looked around before going into a meditative pose.(like the one he used to enter sage mode)

 _"So mom I was just wondering what you will teach me" said Naruto._

 _"Well Sochi I could teach you the shadow clone jutsu then teach you the summoning jutsu so you can find a summon just for you" said Kurama with a smile while sending images of the jutsu including the handsigns._

 _Naruto got up and ran through the handsigns for the first time. "Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as a single clone came into existance before he and the clone went through handsigns for the summoning jutsu. "Summoning jutsu" said Naruto and the clone at the same time causing both to disappear out of the room only for them to appear in two different summons realms the original appeared in the realm of foxes and the clone the realm of toads._

* * *

 **With clone Naruto**

Naruto walked around mount myoboku till he noticed a huge toad easily bigger then the Hokage monument. "Umm EXCUSE ME MR TOAD" yelled Naruto.

Said toad turned around before squinting at the clone. **"What do you want Gaki"** asked the toad.

"where am I? Me and boss both preformed the summoning jutsu at the same time in order to find out who our summoning creature was but he isn't here so that must mean he's somewhere else and I'm just a shadow clone by the way" said the clone.

 **"You are at mount myoboku mountain of the toad sage"** said the toad.

"Is it possible to sign a contract with you toads?" Asked the clone.

 **"Yes but I will have to take you to the toad sage first. May I ask why you look like my old summoner Minato Namekaze?"** Asked the toad.

"Oh so you are gamabunta my fathers summon" reaponded the Naruto clone.

 **"I thought it weird that he died and left no successor from what Jiraiya told me he was told by Danzo that you were dead"** Said Gamabunta.

"so Danzo said that boss won't be too happy about that" said the clone.

gamabunta then led the Naruto clone to the toad elder who gave him a smile then handed him the toad contract before speaking. "Little Naruto I saw you in one of my visions you will need both the foxes and the toads as summons to save the world" he said before falling asleep for a minute to only wake up for one last thing he wanted to say. "Summon the real Naruto here and train him in the sage art until he is of age to go to the academy" said the elder toad.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the original**

Naruto was currently looking at a large Forrest filled wit foxes bot big and small. "Okay how will I find out who to talk to about a summoning contract?" Asked Naruto gaining the attention of one large and one small six tailed fox.

"who are you and why are you here?" Asked the large fox.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze and I am here for a summoning contract so I can protect those I love" said Naruto.

"well that is a good answer I will take you to the elder to ask if you can be the first to sign our contract" said the fox as she led Naruto to a large pond where he was greeted by a large golden fox with ten tails. "Elder this boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze and he would like to sign a contract to summon us to protect his loved ones" said the fox.

"Thank you Mitsuki well young Namekaze would you protect us as well?" Asked the elder fox.

"Just a request but could you not mention my fathers name as he has a lot of enemies that would pay for me to be dead but that and I will only truly take up the name when I'm strong enough" said Naruto. "Yes I will, and please just call me Naruto" he finished.

"very well young Uzumaki you are very kind hearted and as such I will allow you to sign our contract" said the elder fox. "Also please take my granddaughter with you as a personal summon she will hide all but one of her ten tails as to not raise any suspicions. Kasumi please stay with Naruto and please no trying to give me any great grandchildren" the elder fox finished earning a blush from both Naruto and Kasumi.

"no need to worry grandma" said Kasumi.

"when you say not to worry that's when I worry the most" said the elder fox.

Naruto then bit his thumb and signed the contract that was laying in front of the elder fox. Naruto then ran through handsigns to summon himself back home only to end up with the toads. "Okay what is going on" said Naruto.

 **"Naruto I am fukusaku I never trained your father in sage mode but I will train you as I have Jiraiya-boy"** said the small toad.

"okay will this help me with other things?" Asked Naruto.

Fukusaku only nodded before leading him to the toad oil waterfall where he continued to train him for five weeks until he started sensing the nature energy and started to absorb it slowly gaining toad like features around his eyes ( remember Naruto's sage mode from shippuden). Once he opened his eyes he had frog like pupils and yellow irise he turned around and punched the wall making a huge dent. **"Good job Naruto-boy now let's send you home so you can get rest"** said fukusaku.

* * *

 **Konoha Naruto's apartment**

Naruto suddenly appeared in his apartment where he was greeted by crow and dog.

"Naruto where have you been the Hokage was worried you weren't seen in the village for five weeks" said dog.

"I was with the toads" Naruto half lied.

"one how did you know about the summoning jutsu and two why were you there?" Asked crow.

"I will answer that in order one I just found out when I saw a book about the history of our village and two I was training and signing the summoning contract" said Naruto.

"Wait that would make you the youngest toad summoner ever and what's that fox?" Said Dog.

"well this is Kasumi I found her being attacked by wolves and saved her before going to the toads" said Naruto.

"Well we are proud of you but we have to tell the Hokage about this" said crow.

"Okay Itachi you and Kakashi lead the way" said Naruto with a smile as both face faulted.

"how did you know?" Asked dog.

"easy when you have one sharringan and crow has two and also crow is too calm to be just any Uchiha so I put two and two together" said Naruto.

"well looks like your smarter then we gave you credit for" said crow.

"well I knew who you were for a while just didn't say anything earlier" said Naruto.

Naruto was then shinshuned to the Hokages mansion where Sarutobi was sitting at his desk looking rather sad.

"Lord third we found Naruto he appeared in his house" Said kakashi.

sarutobi looked up and saw Naruto with a look of power in his eyes. "Naruto-kun I'm so happy to see your okay" said Sarutobi.

"Sorry to have worried you but I was at mount myoboku training for five weeks I found out about summoning jutsu by reading a history book and decided to try it and well now I'm a new toad sage" said Naruto. " and by the way can you get Jiraiya here I have a bone to pick with him oh and tell Danzo that he should stay the hell out of my life he keeps trying to recruit me to his root and the next time I see him I will kill him" said Naruto earning a gulp from Kakashi as Naruto was radiating KI at a level that rivalled the Hokage.

"Jiraiya isn't here yet he should be in the village next week" said Sarutobi.

"Give me a minute" said Naruto as he adopted a meditative pose before he opened his eyes to reveal toad pupils yellow irises and and orange pigment around his eyes and on his eyelid. _"Mom can you lend me three tails worth of the chakra cloak that you taught me at while I was training"_ requested Naruto.

 _"Sure son"_ responded Kurama.

The next thing the third saw was Naruto was slowly covered in a yellow flame like aura of chakra that radiated power that was above the Hokages level. "Jiji before I go after my godfather I want to enroll in the academy when my age group joins" said Naruto before he leaped out the window in a yellow flash making Sarutobi feel sorry for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was currently peeping on the Konoha woman's bathhouse before he found himself punched in the centre of his back sending him flying into the wall. Once he pulled himself out he turned around and saw a boy no older then 5 years old with orang pigment around his eyes and toad like eyes. "Who are you and why did you do that?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Oh come on ero-sannin you deserved that for peeping on my mom and ditching me because of that war hawk Danzo saying I was dead and yes I surpassed you in only five weeks of training" said Naruto before turning around crossing his fingers **"multi shadow clone jutsu"** shouted Naruto as ten clones appeared and each created a ball of chakra in their hands. "Time to pay for what you did to Kushina and this is a gift from my dad and adoptive mom. **Resengan barrage sage Naruto style"** said Naruto as he pelted Jiraiya with multiple sage mode resengans. Naruto then brought four fingers together. "Sage art leaf secret finger jutsu 10000 years of death" said Naruto as he shoved a toad kumite enhanced four fingers up Jiraiya's rear sending him flying like a rocket.

* * *

Please review I will update the chapter as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight years later**

Naruto was walking to the academy for his graduation exam which he was excited for as he would take it in stride as he didn't have to worry about Itachi leaving the village or Sasuke being emo over his brother killing his clan as he did it under the guise of Danzo while he left Sasuke, Mikoto, and all of the innocent Uchiha alive while he took the eyes of the Uchiha guilty of plotting a hostile take over of the village and fused them all together before fusing them with his eyes giving him the master sharringan a version of the mangekyo sharringan that has all the abilities of all the normal mangekyo but ten times stronger even the ameterasu was stronger as tou could tell by the colour of the Flames which matched his chakra cloak. Naruto may have put on a guise that he was an idiot which Iruka caught on to but never said anything as he knew a ninjas best weapon is deception.

"Ok class as I call your name you will come for the Taijutsu test now remember you can use ninjutsu as long as it's not lethal" said Iruka. (For my sanity I will skip down the list) "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will you come to the ring and I guess you too Mizuki seeing as Naruto wanted two on one to push himself as he said Fighting Sasuke isn't enough of a challenge" said Iruka accepting Naruto's request for a tougher battle. Mizuki smiled as he walked into the ring and stood by Sasuke thinking he'd finally be able to kill the 'demon brat' without trying.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as his little fox companion jumped out of his jacket and walk d to a tree to watch the fight. "Naruto you know I will win even if your eyes were open right so why are you acting so smug?" Asked Sasuke.

"Easy I will win without trying" said Naruto as he gathered chakra to both his fists and disappeared before reappearing behind Sasuke and Mizuki who were now holding their stomachs like they were hit by a train.

"was that all you had I mean that wasn't even my fastest the almighty Uchiha should have been able to see that" said Naruto before disappearing again only to reappear back in his starting position hands in his pockets as both combatants fell to the ground unconscious.

Iruka just stared at the scene for three minutes before he shook his head. "Naruto wins..." said Iruka. "Next lets go do the ninjutsu portion for that you will have to do the academy three and one of your choice" said Iruka as he noticed Sasuke get up and Mizuki just start to move. 'Naruto how much have you been holding back you just displayed elite jonin level speed as well as jonin level chakra control' thought as he led the class back to the class room. Once in the room he began calling names of the students who's turn it was to do the test until. "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called out as Naruto followed him to the exam room.

"Naruto you know you will have to preform the substitution jutsu, transformation jutsu, and the clone jutsu" said Mizuki with a devious smile that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who just smiled in return.

Naruto replaced himself with Iruka then replaced himself with Iruka again to pu him back where he was he then transformed into the fourth Hokage before using crossing his fingers while still transformed. **"Shadow clone jutsu"** called out the transformed Naruto with Minato's voice.

"well if I didn't know better I would think I'm lookin at the fourth himself" commented Iruka.

Naruto then smiled and raised a hand above his head which in said hand a blue ball of chakra formed before slowly turning white and producing four tiny wind blades with each blade being a different colour one for each element before the light blue blade started crackling while spitting electricity, the red blade was burning like an eternal flame was burning on it, the yellow blade was spitting out mud, and the dark blue blade was spitting out water like a fountain. 'I won't tell them the real name of this jutsu or show the power' Naruto thought. "Elemental shuriken, this jutsu just distracts the opponent doesn't have any real power but I made it myself out of boredom it and it's other versions are d rank at best" half lied Naruto as it was really an s rank jutsu but he did make it.

"Congradulations Naruto you pass" said Iruka as he passed Naruto his headband.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei. Umm why are you upset Mizuki?" Asked Naruto curious as to why he was mad that Naruto passed.

"I'm not" said Mizuki before he stormed out to start planning a new way to get the scroll.

"hey Iruka sensei I could sense heavy negative emotions flowing off Mizuki I think he hates either me or this village" said Naruto before leaving the room to return to the other graduates.

"Congradulations everyone on becoming genin next week will be your squad assignment so be here in one week" said Iruka before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

'Too bad he doesn't know how to use a fire leaf shinshun' Naruto said to Kurama.

"Yeah but I'm the one that taught you that besides you need to go home and rest as tomorrow we start training in yin and yang use as well as wood style, ice style, lava style, steam style, magnet release and last but not least particle style as once you master all of those you will be on par with my father the sage of the six paths" said Kurama.

'well I was wondering if we could start the day after that as I was planning on going on a bandit hunt and trying out a theory for my fathers Hirashin which hopefully it works as I want to be faster then him with and without the Hirashin if you know what I mean' said Naruto.

"Sure Sochi I can wait an extra day but could you explain this theory for me?" Asked Kurama.

'Well I was going to tweek the Hirashin seal a bit so all I would have to do is put the seal on me then think of the area I want to go and in a orange flash I'm there' said Naruto.

"you alway seem to find a way to do things that not even your father would have thought of which is why I'm proud of you Sochi" said Kurama before she decided to go for a nap in on the bed that Naruto made for her.

Naruto stareted walking home when he noticed someone following him as well as the hate they were throwing off. "So Mizuki sensei what would your hateful ass like as you can guess I'm kinda busy" said Naruto without turning around.

"you know you can become the rookie of the year if you complete a special test" said Mizuki. Naruto could tell Mizuki was lying but decided to play along just to see what was up.

"ok Mizuki-sensei what is it that i have to do" asked Naruto.

Mizuki smiled thinking he had Naruto. "All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu from it if you go through with this meet me in the forest just outside the west gate by the shed" said Mizuki before taking off.

Naruto smiled as he would tell the Hokage before actually doing so as he could learn a few good jutsu.

Naruto then disappeared in a leaf shinshun before appearing in front of the Hokage. "What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well Jiji Mizuki theme told me in order to be the rookie of the year I need to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it but I figured to go along with it after letting you know and asking permission as I could use the talent later on in life" said Naruto to which Sarutobi adopted a thinking pose before nodding his approval. "Thanks Jiji I won disappoint you" said Naruto before being handed the scroll which he created a copy of so he could both trick Mizuki as well as write down a few jutsu and any jutsu he creates after copying the forbidden scroll Naruto handed the original to Sarutobi who smiled at Naruto indicating he did a good job.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now" asked the Hokage.

"I'm going to practice these jutsu for now so it looks like I tried and failed" said Naruto with a foxy grin.


	3. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
